An Obsession With Treasure
by rampantmonkey
Summary: willjack slashies. Jack loves Will, Jack thinks Will loves Elizabeth, Jack drinks rum. Fluffy madness ensues. ONESHOT!


An Obsession With Treasure  
  
iOk, Will/Jack Slashyness! If you don't like it that is tough titties because they are so blatantly fluffy together. Hehe. Anyhoo. Review. It's a one shot. Kinda crappy, but its meh first time./i  
  
Kohl rimmed eyes glanced across the room in uncontrolled longing. Gold teeth glinted in a smile of almost feline satisfaction as the dark haired pirate regarded his treasure from a distance. But that was all he could ever do. Watch from a distance that is. Because his feelings weren't returned, that much was obvious. Those eyes, when they gazed at Elizabeth, held the only thing that Captain Jack Sparrow wanted, but could never have. The love of a man named Will.  
  
A soft sigh escaped his lips and he turned back to his rum, but thoughts of Will Turner drifted through his head in a never ending reverie. The way that man held a sword, the confident grace with which he moved. His sure grip and graceful, elegant stance, the way he seemed almost to dance, the blades clashing together, throwing sparks up into the still night air as he fought with Barbossa's crew. But that memory only hurt, because William Turner had done all that to save a woman, a woman he happened to be madly in love with. Jack sighed again, downing his rum shot and drowning his sorrows. He signalled for service and a pretty wench draped herself across him.  
  
"What will ye be wanting my fine sir?" She offered, breath reeking of booze as she leaned in, giving her ample chance to look down her dress. It was a chance he did not take, and he turned his face from her fetid breath.  
  
"Rum!" He demanded, thumping his empty flagon down on the rickety wooden table. "And lots of it!" Shrugging the woman off, he went back to glaring the table into submission, twiddling his thumbs all the while. She went off, disgruntled and muttering under her breath, to fetch his rum. When she returned, she slammed a large bottle down on the table in front of him along with a pewter flagon, narrowly missing Jack's very precious hat.  
  
"HEY! Watch the hat!!!" He yelled, grabbing it and hugging it to his chest protectively, rocking it gently in his arms and glaring balefully at the wench. "You brought the rum, now BUGGER OFF!" One grand, eloquent gesture later and the wench was scurrying off to harass someone else while Jack proceeded to get very drunk. Actually, perhaps totally and utterly rat arsed is a better expression.  
  
"I am a bloody good pirate really. I've got an obsession with treasure." He muttered as he gazed at Will in a drunken stupor. The smoky firelight gilded his already bronzed skin, turning the younger man into what almost appeared to be a living, breathing golden statue. A few errant locks curled about his face, lending an angelic air to his boyish looks. The tawny mane, dark chocolate eyes and brilliant white teeth that gleamed every time he flashed a smile, all seemed as though brushed with liquid gold. And then those eyes darted across the room, to meet the eyes of the pirate who was watching so intently.  
  
In that one moment Jack's breath caught and it seemed as though time stopped. Something in Will's eyes made him reach for his rum bottle very rapidly, but he found his hand unable to move, as if leaden weights were strapped to it. He realised his mouth was hanging open and closed it abruptly but could not shift his gaze from Will's. Then he realised, he didn't want to. Whether Will had had too much rum, or was lonely, or what, Jack didn't know. What he did know was that the look in Will's eyes was the same look that Jack lavished on Will when he thought no one was looking. It was the same look that came into Will's eyes, every time he looked at Elizabeth.  
  
He was mesmerized, his tongue darting out unconsciously to wet his parched lips, his gaze never wavering from Will's as his hand began to slide slowly, suggestively, up and down the neck of the rum bottle. He was not in control of his own limbs, the usual confidence and curious grace that was part of his every movement was gone, to be replaced with a startled clumsiness that was endearing in its vulnerability.  
  
"W..will?" He asked, inwardly cursing at the nervous stammer in his voice. The other was coming closer, ignoring those who got in his path and continuing on his way across the smoky tavern. When a particularly stubborn whore clung to his shoulder Will brushed her away with a nonchalant gesture as he approached the dark eyed man with beads in his hair and gold in his mouth, his gaze never once darting aside.  
  
It was as if their roles had been reversed, Jack was suddenly the nervous, innocent party and Will the confident seducer. Unaccountably, Jack's heart raced as he watched the unstoppable juggernaut that was Will come closer and closer. His hand tightened convulsively around the neck of the rum bottle, snapping it off in his fist, shards of glass embedding themselves into his palm. But he didn't notice the pain. All he saw was Will coming closer and closer. Finally the younger man was standing before him and he was forced to crane his head up to hold his gaze.  
  
"Will..? What..?" He didn't get any further in his sentence because Will's lips were abruptly crushed to his own in a hard kiss. Beneath the taste of rum, Jack was aware of a bittersweet taste like dark chocolate as Will's tongue slipped between his stunned lips. There was no protest as Will, in true Pirate fashion, plundered Jack's mouth, and his hands reached up to cup the other man's cheeks. The pads of his thumbs brushed over Jack's cheekbones before he broke away and looked down at his captive.  
  
"Parley?" He offered with a cheeky grin, "I want to talk to the Captain." Jack nearly choked before regaining his composure and looking up at him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well then, I think I'll have to take you to his cabin then."  
  
That night there was many a disgruntled wench watching as the two men meandered their way through the streets or Tortuga to the Black Pearl. 


End file.
